


Sweetest of Dreams

by TheUnrealInsomniac



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnrealInsomniac/pseuds/TheUnrealInsomniac
Summary: Karrin Murphy has a very different dream than she's used to about Chicago's resident wizard.





	1. Sweet Dreams Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> Well anyone who knows me knew something like this would come up eventually lol.
> 
> Just a little idea that wouldn't go away, I hope you like it. It's set post Summer Knight but defintely Pre Death Masks.
> 
> This is your last warning ... it's gonna get steamy -slinks away-

Karrin Murphy had never really gotten the appeal to being spanked.

It wasn’t because she found it demeaning or belittling. She was also no stranger to rough sex. With the right man rough sex could be just what the doctor ordered.

But when she had been spanked in bed it was only ever _kinda_ nice the couple of times it had happened, and it always depended on the man doing it. When Rich and her had tried to spice up the marriage a little at the end he’d spanked her and she’d damn neared knocked him out for it.

So no, no spanking for Karrin Murphy. It had never been enough to get her off on its own anyway.

No great loss.

But then one night she had a dream.

* * *

 

Karrin was stood in her bedroom, right by the door. A looming presence stood just behind her as they stared into the dimness, a sweetly scented candle sat on her bedside table and was the only light in the room.

She was naked except for her panties, her body left exposed to the cold air.

A big hand came to rest on her ass, the callouses sending shivers up her spine that made heat spread across her face and between her legs as the large fingers rubbed at her.

She couldn’t place whose hand it was, it definitely wasn’t Rich or Greg’s though. Their hands were nowhere near as big as this one. It felt like it could take her whole ass in one big grip and she found herself praying that she’d find out just how _good_ that would feel soon.

Karrin could also swear that she knew whose hand it was. It was so familiar, warm and gentle when touching her, like if he was too hard he could break her. She knew she knew the man who it belonged to.

But she daren’t look to see who was stood behind her, making delicious shivers run down her spine as his breath tickled the back of her neck before washing over her shoulders and collarbones. If she did it could end the moment.

Warm, soft lips pressed against the shell of her ear and she had to swallow a groan of purest need when he sucked on her earlobe. Her toes curled into the carpet as his lips lingered and his tongue glided down the side her neck in slow circular licks.

The hand on her ass tenderly guided her further into the room until she came to rest at the bed, her bare legs kissed by the skirts.

‘You’ve been a bad girl, Karrin,’ a rumbling, male voice whispered in her ear. Fresh shivers that ended between her legs were punctuated with a kiss behind her ear. The hand not on her ass running slow circles around her belly button.

And now she _knew_ who was behind her. Her heart leapt into her throat.

Oh God. _Harry_.

Her face flared, she bit her lip and had to force herself not to wriggle on the spot, as she tried her best to process that Harry Dresden was stood behind her almost naked body. Using just his hands to make her burn from the inside.

Why Harry? Why did it have to be Harry?

She’d dreamt of him before of course, he was a handsome man and they were close.

Mostly it had been limited to daydreams about what Harry’s mouth would feel like against hers though. Maybe occasionally, on a few of the more lonely nights she’d even wondered what he would be like in bed. Truthfully mostly out of curiosity than something she’d act on. But this?

 _This_ was something else entirely and damn it all if she didn’t want to hold onto it for ever.

‘Karrin,’ Harry murmured again, his whole hand cupping her pert ass and squeezing in a slow, powerful grasp that strangled a moan of utmost desire out of her.

His other hand rested over her stomach, marvelling at the powerful abs there, his fingers tracing their outline and never going lower than a hairsbreadth to her panties’ waistline.

‘Have you been a bad girl, Karrin?’ Harry asked.

The hand that had been mapping her stomach ran straight up, between her breasts at an agonising pace causing her breath to hitch when a solitary digit rubbed against the inner curve of a breast and she made a small groan in the back of her throat.

The finger came to rest at her throat and he ran it up to her chin.

His other hand hadn’t remained inactive though and Karrin’s head tilted to the left slightly as she lost herself in his kneading embrace. She exposed her neck, arched for him to kiss, to nibble and suck on her pulse but Harry didn’t.

And it made her want him all the more.

‘I asked you a question Karrin,’ Harry whispered into her ear. His big finger tasting her jawline delicately.

‘Yes,’ Karrin muttered. Hot rebellion searing her face even as his hands worked away at her resolve. And _God_ did he have to keep saying her name like that? It wasn’t fair!

‘I didn’t hear you,’ he murmured. His voice even lower and huskier than before if that were possible. ‘Karrin?’

She purred as his lips finally found her neck, her knees going weak as she started to melt against him. She was only being kept up by his hand at one point.

‘I’ve been a bad girl.’

A little eager tremble trickled down her spine when Harry smiled into her neck, his upturning lips dragged up to her ear.

‘Get on the bed Karrin,’ he whispered.

 _Fuck_ she wanted to turn around and jump him. Literally throw herself up into his arms and drive him to the floor, she could show him just how bad a girl she was then. He’d be saying her name differently then, the thought of that adding fresh burns between her legs.

But he kept kissing her neck and she wanted to know what he had in mind for her even more.

So she climbed up onto her bed, on her hands and knees as she tried not to miss his hands on her body too much. His fingers lingered on her ass as long as they could, making her bite her lip when they caught on her panties, the cleft of her ass visible to him for the split second they were pulled away.

Harry joined her on the bed, positioning himself so his back was leant up against the headboard and his ridiculously long legs were spread out before him, almost off the end of her bed. His still clothed legs …

That wasn’t fair, he should be as equally naked as she was. She’d help him with that if he was being slow about it.

She raked her eyes up his body, definitely still fully clothed and his jeans hiding any evidence that she wasn’t the only one going crazy with the hotness of this whole situation, damn him.

When she got to his face though, she had to bite her lip to keep from groaning. It didn’t stop her face burning so hot she felt it in her toes.

His eyes were intense, it was like he was looking into her very being, beyond her nakedness and onto her very soul and mind. And going by the upturned smirk on his soft lips ... he approved of what he’d seen. Of her. Everything.

In that exact moment Murphy was made undoubtedly aware of one solid fact.

Harry Dresden goddamned owned her right now. And he knew it.

Throbbing need pulsed through her sex and she grit her teeth. Smug bastard.

She wanted to plant herself in his lap, grab the headboard behind him and fuck him through the goddamn wall. She wanted to show him what having Karrin Murphy meant, and how she could own him too.

He seemed to know what she was thinking though, shaking his head once and patting his lap. ‘Come here Karrin, it’s time for your punishment.’

She blushed furiously, turning away from his face, it was too much to hear the words and _see_ him say them. It made her want to melt into the bed. Or sit on his face. Either would be good.

He watched her with quiet assurance as she padded her way over to him, his eyes never leaving her face, until she was lain out over his lap. Her ass slightly lifted over his thighs.

A soft sigh of relief ran through her as his large hand returned to her ass, she would never admit to him how much she’d missed his touch even in those few moments.

‘Good girl,’ Harry drawled.

She bristled at that despite her literally being lain across his lap like a little girl. She was about to tell him where he could shove his ‘good girl’ when he did something that knocked the rebellion right out of her.

He lifted his large hand off her ass and brought it back down across both her cheeks in a hard spank.

Murphy gasped and before she could swallow it down, she moaned.

It was a long moan, it trickled through the gaps in her fingers when she tried to catch the sound with her palms. The sudden shock of contact reverberated through her, the exquisite throb leaving her wet and her nipples rock hard, which he must have known as she all but wrapped her body around him. The feel of her nipples against his jeans added an extra sharp burn of pleasure.

She started to look at Harry, she _needed_ to see his face. But his gentle hand guided her back to facing forward with a whisper. He rubbed her ass tenderly soothing away the sharp sting of his strike.

Karrin bit her lip, her eyes rolling back into her head as she prayed his big fingers would go further south instead. She could feel her wetness clinging to her panties for fuck’s sake.

He brought his hand down on her ass again.

Karrin jutted forward from the strength of the spank and moaned desperately into her hand, her eyes fluttering closed. Her stomach rubbed over his lap and she couldn’t help but wiggle her hips to follow his soothing rubbing.

‘Don’t worry Karrin,’ Harry said, his voice kind, while his other hand playing with her hair at the nape of her neck, smoothing it down over her shoulders to leave her back bare for him. ‘It’ll be over soon.’

God, she hoped not.

He brought his hand down again, a little harder and Karrin had to bury her face into the comforter to muffle her moan. He rubbed and she stayed breathing in bedding, it felt too good to even try and stay upright as his fingers kneaded her ass through her panties.

Them being on somehow only making this whole damn thing sexier. But fuck did she want to be entirely naked before him. For him.

He spanked her again, her whole body driven down and forward, and Karrin just moaned into the bed as he did it again and again and again. Each spank accompanied with gentle caresses that turned her legs to happy jelly.

She lost count of how many times he’d spanked her and had long since stopped caring after the fifth. As long as he kept doing it she didn’t give a damn. It felt so good to have his big hand on her ass and somewhere in the middle of countless strikes she felt the unmistakable press of his erection against her belly.

It made her groan every time she felt it throb beneath her but she wanted to feel it without a barrier. To stroke it and kiss it and then feel it slip inside her over and over while Harry groaned her name into her ear.

She was sparked back to awareness as firm fingers tucked under the hem of her panties, making her breathing hitch with excitement as she felt the sodden underwear be dragged down the curve of her ass tantalisingly to stop at her thighs.

The feel of his fingers on her bare ass renewed the soft moans that his continuous spanks had turned into needy grunts. The gentleness of his touch spreading fresh warmth in her belly and sex as it cut through the stinging across her cheeks.

She was going to buy whoever taught Dresden to touch a woman a Ferrarri.

Harry growled possessively, his body moving under her until she could feel his hot breath on her bare ass.

Her head shot up and she tried to crane to see him, she wanted to see what he was about to do. She _needed_ to see it. God, please, let her see it.

But God wasn’t listening.

Harry’s free hand went to her head, just as gently as before, and kept her facing forward. She whined piteously and wriggled over his lap, his throbbing manhood dragged along her belly. He growled again and his fingers ran along just under her ass, to grip her soaked panties.

‘Beautiful,’ he whispered, placing hungry kisses over the curve of her, wiping away any remain sting with his lips.

‘ _Harry_ ,’ she moaned as he placed more kisses over her ass. Each fresh touch of his lips fanning the roaring flame that was only a breath away from his lips. Especially when he started to kiss lower.

‘Shh,’ Harry murmured against her ass, the rumbling quality of his voice vibrating through her. ‘You’ve had your punishment Karrin. You’ve been a very good girl.’

Karrin groaned into the air, each breath damn near anguished as his lips moved north instead of south until his mouth was nibbling the cleft of her ass.

‘Do you want a treat for being so good?’ Harry asked, scratching lightly over her scalp with the hand still on her head. ‘I think you earned one.’

‘Uh huh,’ Karrin murmured, her eyes fluttered closed as she all but sucked in her bedding. Her hair fell over her face, her fingers balling up the comforter.

Harry hummed, more vibrations running through her skin, making her back arch as his lips moved further north. A blazing path made up her spine until his lips were on the back of her neck, her hair tickling his nose as she sighed contently.

His fingers trailed up her thigh, his nails leaving a teasing path until he eased his fingers between her thighs, until his palm was wrapped around them eat of her thigh.

Karrin smiled, biting her lip as he stroked along her inner thigh and kept kissing her neck.

She wasn’t going to buy whoever taught Harry to touch a woman a Ferrarri after all. She’d buy them _two_.

Letting him open her legs, Karrin groaned quietly, smothering an eager smile when his fingers danced right up to her lips.

‘Oh God,’ Karrin murmured and she felt Harry smile against her neck.

He ran one finger up and down the length of her, light but the promise of more coming. It moved easily over her, the slippery wetness he’d caused smoothing his path as he continued to stroke her idly.

‘Harry,’ she whispered, her head dipping as her ass arched up to his touch. She felt like she was being worshipped. It was heavenly. And he hadn’t done anything more than touch. What would it feel like when he was in her? Taking her as he wanted.

She bit her lip as sinful curiosity spread through her mind. He kept kissing her neck and she lost herself to the twin pleasure of his lips and hands on her skin. Too wrapped up in the moment to give the future of the night any serious thought.

His touch was slow, reverent, it made her toes curl and she let it envelope her.

He cupped her sex and she let out a breathy sigh, the heat of his hand merging with the heat of her, and one big finger sifted through her silken blonde hair above her entrance.

‘Mmm,’ she sighed. It morphing into a quiet, giddy moan as his finger found its target and circled her clit. ‘Yes.’

He worried her clit, rubbing the pad of his fingertip over it again and again, earning more giddy moans with each of her breaths. He brought a second finger to her and Karrin forgot how to talk.

She felt her climax begin to tingle within, his thumb still rubbing along her slit egging her on. He started to move faster, rubbing her in a circle as his thumb kept a tickling pace.

Her moaning got louder, her body balling around his lap, ragged moans crumbling past her lips as Harry rubbed at her faster and faster. Her panties were got rid of somewhere in the miasma but his arm clamped her legs still so her knees were pressed against his thigh.

His lips still on her neck, he dragged his fingers down her clit to her lips, only running them down his thumb’s path once before thrusting them into her to the second knuckle repeatedly. Hard and fast.

Karrin gasped and let out a long moan as the burn of her orgasm spiked and she clutched to his leg with both hands as she unravelled around his fingers. ‘ _Harry!_ ’

She rode out the orgasm, his fingers pumping into her over and over, her pleasure burying her as she slowly came round still clinging to him.

‘Oh God,’ Karrin moaned, turning to look at him. The constant pressure of his arousal all but stabbing her in the stomach as she crawled over him. ‘That was …’

Harry met her gaze, hunger and satisfaction sitting comfortably on his face. ‘Karrin …’

She rolled herself up into his arms, planting her knees on either side of his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn’t even give him time to ask what she was doing as she smashed her lips against his.

The kiss was intoxicating. Slow, poignant and when her tongue slipped over his lower lip, he didn’t battle her for dominance. He let her kiss him however she wanted and her fingers curled into his dark hair as she nibbled and sucked on his bottom lip.

‘Murph?’

‘Karrin,’ she whispered between broken kisses. Her body flush against his, grinding her hips over his lap. ‘Call me Karrin.’

‘Karrin,’ his voice was soft and she moaned into his lips, grinding faster on him, his breath tickling her mouth with its sudden heaviness.

His hand went to the small of her back, pulling her closer against him, while the other swept up her chest to her breasts. His hand lovingly massaging and squeezing her breast, her nipple grazing his palm as she moaned into his mouth.

‘Murphy?’ Harry’s voice sounded further away and decidedly not husky. Even while they were still kissing somehow …

She pulled away, staring at him with confusion.

His expression was still the heavy-lidded, do me like you never have, kind of sexy she’d seen through the night but when he spoke he wasn’t moving his lips.

‘Murph, you need to wake up …’

No.

Nononononono!

* * *

 

‘Hey Murph, come on,’ Harry said as he shook her shoulder gently. ‘We got a job remember? Crazy ghouls?

‘Huh?’ Karrin asked, leaning into his touch, catching herself before she kissed the back of his hand. ‘I was …’

 _Fuck_.

She’d been dreaming.

About Dresden. Doing … things ... to her.

And going by how uncomfortably wet she was … she’d been enjoying it immensely.

She sighed, frustrated in more than one way, and tried not to swallow her tongue when she looked into Harry’s concerned eyes.

She wanted to mount him on her desk then and there.

‘Damn it,’ she grumbled. Of course it had been a dream. Of course the best foreplay she’d had in years was in a dream.

‘You alright Murph?’ Harry asked, his Big Bird like presence looming over her and making her remember just how much fun the size difference could be.

She took a long, steadying breath, tried not to wriggle in her chair and crossed her legs. ‘M’fine. Ghouls?’

Harry, apparently mollified enough to thankfully step away so she couldn’t tell how good his cologne smelled, nodded.

‘I think the Red Court are testing the waters now the whole mess with the Fae is over.’ Harry studied her face and frowned deeply. ‘Why are you staring at my hands Murph?’

She blushed, hiding it with her hand as she wiped away something imaginary and growled at herself.

‘I’m not.’ She glared at him. He shrunk away and she lessened the glare. It wasn’t his fault. ‘Sorry, intense dream. Give me ten and I’ll meet you downstairs. That disaster you call a car still running?’

Acting playfully affronted at the jab by pouting, which did _not_ help her calm down goddamn it Dresden, he put a hand across his chest.

‘Why Karrin, how dare you impugn on the Beetle’s honour!’

He winked at her and then frowned again. ‘Murph are you sure you’re alright? Your face is all red.’

Murphy coughed into her hand and scowled. ‘It’s just hot in here. Go on, I’ll be down in a minute.’

He saluted and walked out the room with a smile, his leather duster flapping around his legs and thankfully hiding his ass from her.

Because damn it all if she couldn’t stop staring at where it should be.

She sighed heavily as she reclined in her chair.

God, why did it have to a dream about Harry Dresden? Sure he was handsome and good and kind and the events of the last few months had definitely brought them a whole lot closer … but sex dreams? That were that intense?

Hell after that, she couldn’t help but wonder if the real deal would be anywhere near as good as the Dream Dresden had been.

How would he react if she asked if she could find out?

‘Knock it off Karrin,’ she grumbled to herself, shaking her head.

Harry was still reeling from the mess with Susan and then Elaine, his high school girlfriend who he thought had died, being around, that would be fucking with his head and he didn’t need her wanting to jump his bones to be thrown on top of all that. It’d be too much.

To be honest she wasn’t sure if she was ready to address these apparent feelings either. Putting on boots and kicking monster ass had helped shake of the majority of the nightmares of Kravos using Harry to get close and fuck her head up but she still had nightmares.

Though if a few more were replaced with dreams like that one … she wasn’t going to complain. And maybe with if she kept having them when Harry had had time to decompress she could consider asking him out for a drink.

She had some shit to work out first though, that was for sure.

Maybe with some time she could explore how deep these feelings for Harry went ... she definitely found herself noticing things about the ridiculously tall man. And she was damn sure she hadn’t been imagining those looks he’d been sending her lately. When the dumbass thought she didn’t notice him checking her out.

Whatever, the job was on and she couldn’t keep the big buffoon waiting indefinitely. He’d come looking.

She glanced down at herself and grimaced. There was no way she could sit in a car with him like this. Even he’d notice in that clown car of his.

Thank God she kept a complete change of clothes in her office.


	2. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy really wanted to know the details of that dream Harry had in her bed. Post Skin Game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, you wanna tell me Murph wouldn't chase down a dream that caused THAT reaction in her man?
> 
>  _Please._
> 
> Also, seductive!Murphy and seduced!Harry gives me life.

Karrin was always checking his pulse. At any chance.

Normally when she thought he was sleeping, and also he assumed when he _was_ sleeping.

He hadn’t noticed at first. Mostly because when your beautiful girlfriend is running her hands over you, you don’t really care why she’s touching you so much as _where_. But after a few sleepy weekend mornings … he realised that when they woke up cuddling, which was most mornings, her palm was always over his heart.

Like it was right now.

It made a tiny dagger of guilt stab him in the heart but he tried to quash it. He hadn’t been in control when he’d arranged his own assassination. The ‘Opposition’ as Uriel called them, had tampered with things and so - one nearly dead Dresden, bullet holes included.

His apparent death had hit everyone hard. He’d seen the damage shortly before he’d woken up under Demonreach and Mab’s dubious care. Some worse than others, Thomas had made as many excuses to be around him that he could and Molly was in almost daily contact.

Everyone else had done the rounds, he’d met Billy – Will. He’d met Will and Georgia’s daughter, gotten an insight to how Andi and Butters had got together and generally gotten a handle on the situation in Chicago while he was gone in detail.

The only person who kept all the emotional damage done to themselves, was the person who he needed to know the most about, Karrin.

She hadn’t told him how badly it had hurt, couldn’t probably, but she didn’t need to. The nightmares she woke up crying from, clinging to him with glistening eyes and involuntarily wet cheeks were more than enough proof.

Time had passed though, the wounds healed some and Karrin’s nightmares had faded into nothingness. But she still slept with her hand over his heart when they cuddled.

Taking her palm in his, he placed soft kisses against each fingertip and a long one against her palm. She smiled and nestled in against him sleepily.

Harry sighed contently, the comfortable weight of his girlfriend’s body lain halfway over him, her forehead within kissing distance, strawberry scented blonde hair across smooth skin. He kissed it gently, lingering against the warmth and Karrin exhaled slowly. The rise and fall of her chest pressing her supple breasts into his side, making him throb a little beneath his navel.

Her palm rested over his heart, fingers scratching lightly at his chest hair. She placed a soft kiss near his nipple and shifted so his left arm could slink around her, his hand coming to rest on her hip, massaging through her oversized shorts. One of his old t-shirts swamped her small frame but as she moved under his palm it rode up to reveal creamy skin.

Karrin smiled into his skin and wriggled when he ran his fingers up and down her side idly. She didn’t open her eyes though. ‘Harry, I’m trying to doze. Stop it.’

Harry placed another kiss against her forehead, his fingers still stroking up and down her side. He added a little circle around her hip bone and Murphy shuddered delightfully as his fingers dipped a little further down.

‘Dresden,’ she warned, the smile still on her lips though.

‘Can’t help it Murph,’ he mumbled into her hair. ‘Your skin’s just so soft. Besides …’

She giggled as he tickled her bare skin, her body tensing and balling against him. She tried to smack his hand away but he kept coming and it took both of her hands to still his one large one.

‘You really thought I was ever going to let my badass, ex-cop girlfriend forget that I knew she was ticklish?’ Harry finished, squeezing her fingers in a promise to relent. She released her grip, which notably had been hard enough to stop him moving his fingers but not to hurt his hand. She was considerate like that. ‘It’s too much fun to exploit.’

She frowned good-naturedly and hooked her arm over his chest again, her palm disappearing under his side across from her as she buried her face in his chest. She pulled herself against him and the feel of her melding to his body … stimulated, ahem … parts of him. ‘You’re an asshole Dresden, I was having such a lovely dream.’

‘Sorry to interrupt a good dream Karrin,’ Harry apologised, arching his head down to take her lips in a long, soft kiss.

She hummed her forgiveness into the kiss, her hand leaving his side to cradle his jaw, her tongue slipping into his opening mouth as the kiss carried on. They came apart slowly and Karrin started to trace patterns over his chest, as her head came to rest just below his shoulder again.

They lay in heavenly silence for a few minutes. Karrin’s leg hooking around his, the feel of her smooth skin over his own made him shiver pleasantly. Especially when her toes stroked against the side of his knee.

‘Harry?’ she asked innocently. The way her knee was edging slightly further up his body warning him her intentions were anything but. Soft, luxurious lips moving in a circle over his pectoral muscle made his eyes roll back in his just a little. ‘Speaking of dreams …’

‘Hmm?’ Harry asked, his head lolling to his side, lips finding her forehead, pressing in against the warmth of her face. The hand that had been trailing up and down her back settling just above her backside, curvy loveliness in squeezable reach.

‘You never did tell me about that dream of yours.’ She kept placing nibbly kisses on his chest, just below his shoulder and then moving further north, over his shoulder and to the crook of his neck, where she slowly worked her way up so his head had to tilt to the other side, because damn if he wasn’t going to be as helpful as possible to keep Karrin’s lips there.

‘What kinda dream? I’ve had a few,’ Harry murmured, his eye drifting closed as Karrin crawled up to reach closer and closer to his ear. Her full breasts pressing into his chest and her legs draped over his, fuck he loved when she climbed all over him.

He let out a low groan when she took his earlobe between her nibbling lips. ‘The best kind,’ she whispered before sucking on the lobe lightly.

‘Oh,’ Harry blushed, his hands going to her hip and ass respectively as he gave them a testing squeeze. Karrin sighing happily against his ear when one large hand squeezed her whole firm ass. ‘Why do you want to know?’

She paused in her ministrations and fixed him with an amused stare, her blonde hair falling down either side of her face as she smirked at him. ‘You really need me to answer that question Dresden?’

Karrin shifted herself so she was straddling his lap and wiggled slowly, exaggeratedly over his swiftly stiffening length.

‘Hells bells,’ Harry bit out, swallowing a primal groan. ‘I must have interrupted one hell of a dream.’

She guided his hands to her waist, gyrating slowly on him, her smile positively cat-like. ‘You can make it up to me. So that dream?’

Her hands went to his chest, fingers stretched out over his bare skin. Her breathing never picked up but he tell by the slight nibble of her lower lip that she could feel him. He gave her a playful thrust and she buckled at the stomach slightly before catching herself, her nails scratching his chest pleasantly.

She swatted at his thigh playfully and he adopted his best ‘who me?’ expression while sitting himself up in bed, which had the bonus of bringing her mouth much closer to his.

They kissed tenderly, her hips renewing their maddeningly slow roll, while her arms wrapped around his neck. His tongue slipped over her bottom lip and their groans mingled, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck while his cupped her gorgeous ass.

‘Make you a deal Harry,’ Karrin murmured between kisses. ‘You tell me about that dream you had …’

‘Still not clear which one you mean Murph,’ Harry whispered back, rubbing his hands over her ass and hips, to great approval if her speeding up was anything to go by. He groaned again and marshalled his words. ‘I’ve had a _lot_ of dreams where you star but your clothes don’t.’

Murphy snorted, breaking the kiss to cradle his jaw with both hands. ‘I bet.’

She placed a fierce kiss against his lips, which quickly trailed over his cheek to his ear. ‘But I want to know about the one where this …’ her hand ran down his chest, making no detours until it was slipping under the waistband of his boxers and her fingers curled around his erection. ‘Mmm, was so hard I could see it across the room. In the dark.’

She punctuated each sentence with a playful squeeze of his rigid cock.

‘Oh,’ Harry said, blushing slightly as he recalled the sex dream he’d had in this very bed.

She bit his lower lip impishly. ‘How about it, big guy?’

He throbbed in her hand and he wanted to kiss the wicked smile of her face. Then take her to the mattress and fuck her until she was crying out his name.

He settled for slipping his hand under the oversized t-shirt and cupping her breast. Her nipple grazing his palm as he made the sexiest woman alive moan into his mouth with the roll of his thumb.

‘You mentioned a deal,’ Harry said, sounding much more in control than he was while Murphy slowly worked her hand over him. ‘What do I get out of it?’

He plucked her nipple and Murphy’s already flushed face burned against his cheek as she lavished kisses over his face.

‘I’ll tell you about the one you interrupted,’ Murphy breathed out unsteadily, his touch throwing her off nearly as much as hers was his. ‘And maybe, we can make them real.’

She kissed him furiously on the mouth, wrapping her arms around his head, tufts of his hair appearing between her clenched fists as she rode his lap. A trembling moan shuddered through their lips. It matched her rolling hips becoming a little too frantic for Karrin to be totally in control of herself.

Oh _hell_ yes.

‘I was in your bed,’ he started, their lips coming together on reflex as Murphy slowed herself to a pace where she wouldn’t rob him of the ability to talk.

‘I should hope so,’ she said teasingly, playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

Her eyes fluttered and a smirk creeped across her face when he squeezed her ass.

‘Hush, or I won’t tell you.’

‘Riiiiiiight,’ Murphy said.

Harry rolled his eyes, his breathing getting lighter as Murphy stopped rolling her hips. Deciding instead to rest her forehead against his, beautiful eyes closed. The picture of ease.

‘Anyway, I was in here, and you came in wearing just an oversized CPD shirt. We talked about our feelings, you kissed me, told me you knew the mantle pushed me … then you took my hand and used it to touch your body under the shirt.’ Harry felt his cheeks heat up but Karrin didn’t seem to notice.

She took his hand, which had since come to rest on her hip and guided it back to her breast. He swallowed down an animalistic growl of approval. ‘Like this?’ she asked, quiet like a prayer.

‘No,’ he forced out, doing his best not to massage her breast. He’d never finish telling her otherwise. ‘Here.’

He ran his hand down the planes of her body until it rested on her hip.

‘Mmm,’ Karrin sighed at his touch and nodded. ‘Okay, keep going Harry.’

God, she was sexy, he captured her lips quickly, a peck in comparison to the devouring he wanted to actually do.

‘We talked a bit more about me not wanting to hurt you, you told me you wanted this, us.’ He pointed between the two of them and tried not to blush at the warm smile Karrin was giving him. Girlfriend straddling you or not … it was still possible to get flustered when talking about sex dreams okay?

‘Then I pulled you onto my lap. We started making out like horny college kids before I pinned you to the bed. I pinned your wrists to the bed and went to kiss … between your legs.’

Karrin started to roll her hips over him again and Harry groaned at the tortuous pace. ‘Karrin …’

‘Shh,’ she said, lifting her fingers to his lips. He kissed them delicately, sucking on a fingertip when she lingered them there. ‘Don’t stop. What happened next?’

He clenched his eyes shut, the pleasure intense as Karrin’s breathing hitched every now and then as her sex bumped into his erection.

‘I licked, kissed and sucked on you until you were bucking against my mouth,’ he groaned as her fingers wrapped around his length again, stroking him up and down slowly. So slowly he thought it might drive him crazy.

‘Did I cum Harry?’ she asked him, her lips so close to his he could taste her breath but not kissing him. ‘Did you make me cum?’

‘Yes,’ he whispered. His hands went back under her shirt, kneading at her breasts and worrying her nipples, pinching with his thumbs and forefingers teasingly. Pulling on them ever so slightly.

Murphy groaned and the hand that had been at his neck trailed down his chest to work loose the button fly on his boxers, his painfully hard erection springing from the new hole. Her hands took him lovingly, both gliding down his shaft and worshipping his leaking tip.

His head went back and he grunted into the air, his hips bucking into her hands. Karrin laughed breathily and stole a steamy kiss. ‘Tell me the rest Harry, please.’

‘I pinned your hands above your head while you were still riding it out,’ he said hungrily. One of his hands leaving her breasts, dancing over her stomach, and dipped into her shorts to cup her naked sex below. ‘Then I fucked you into the bed like I never wanted to stop.’

‘You pounded my pussy Harry?’ Karrin whispered, the hunger in her voice almost predatory as she worked over him. Her quick little breaths dripping with excitement as he nodded vigorously. ‘Say it for me Harry, please.’

Never one to refuse a lady, Harry groaned into a fierce kiss. ‘I pounded your pussy like I owned it Karrin.’

‘You do,’ Karrin purred, his fingers rubbing at her slit as his palm ran back and forth over her clit, her arousal leaving his hand slippery as they gave up on talking and touched and kissed each other to the symphony of their moans and whimpers.

‘How did it end?’ Karrin asked, straining through her approaching climax. ‘You were shouting when I came in … you wouldn’t shout after that.’

‘No,’ Harry muttered. ‘Might scream a bit.’

Karrin’s lips morphed into a proud grin before dropping to an open o shape again. ‘So?’

He kept rubbing at her, fingers over her slick lips and swallowed up the mewling whimpers of delight she gifted him, savouring them. She probably wouldn’t be in the mood to give him more when he told her how _that_ particular dream ended.

‘Harry?’ she asked. The concern interrupting her moans enough to bring his hand to a stop.

Damn it.

‘You grew extra eyes and shot me in the head before I came,’ Harry said quietly.

‘Denarian right?’ Murphy asked as her hands came to a momentarily still on his still throbbing member. Harry could have wept.

‘Yeah,’ Harry sighed, looking away from her. ‘Sorry, should I have lied? Didn’t mean to ruin the mood.’

He started thinking of an excuse to go finish himself off in the bathroom … because honestly? Who was gonna want to continue having sex with a man whose sex dream of you ended with you shooting him in the head?

He removed his hand from her, his wrist almost out of her shorts before she stopped him with a gentle touch.

‘Hey,’ Karrin said softly, lifting his chin with her hand. ‘You didn’t ruin anything.’

‘No?’ He tried to keep the considerable level of hope out of his voice.

‘No, most of that dream sounds perfect. We just have to work on that ending,’ Karrin said with a wolfish smile. ‘Something I am more than willing to do.’

He stared at her agog as she gave him a reassuringly tender kiss on the lips, her hands stroking his cock again, chewing on her own lips as she pushed her hips up against his hand.

‘Now do you want to hear my dream?’ She leant in so their lips were almost touching and winked at him. Which made him throb in her hands and his face turn scarlet. ‘You don’t get to finish in that one either.’

He swallowed some spit and laughed. ‘Murph!’

She beamed at him and took her hands from his swollen manhood to rest on his chest. ‘Well?’

He nodded and chuckled. They’d be changing how her dream ended too by the sounds of it.

‘Good,’ she murmured, kissing him possessively and determinedly. Her hands went to the hem of her shorts, pushing them down to reveal herself to him and, with a quick lift of her hips, then down her thighs until they were kicked off her feet and she rested her naked sex over his lap.

She gave him an expectant look and his hand moved on its own until he was renewing his rubs against her enthusiastically.

She deserved two orgasms at least for that reaction, he was damn sure she was going to get them.

‘God, not so fast Harry,’ she said breathlessly, her fingers hooking under the hem of her shirt and pulling it up and off, it being thrown somewhere Harry didn’t see.

He was too busy staring at her glorious breasts, his lips around a hardened nipple before Karrin had even finished arching her back.

‘Mmm,’ Karrin mewled as she rocked against his hand. ‘Easy big guy. Let a girl take her time.’

Her hands found his member again, she ran one finger down the shaft to his base and then ran her whole palm back up to roll over his tip and twisted her wrist over and over gently.

He groaned against her breast, hot tufts of air cascading over their swell as he pressed his forehead down by her collarbones. He breathed in the scent of her skin and sighed headily.

‘We were in here again,’ Karrin started without prompting, her hips still rocking against his hand, though now she was in complete control. Harry just sat there like the lucky bastard he was and placed idle kisses against the tops of her breasts.

A steady throbbing building at his base told him Karrin had better tell him her dream quick or she was going to run out of time.

‘I was in just a pair of panties,’ she continued, her voice coming muffled from his hair as she sighed and gasped. Her hips bucking against his sliding fingers. ‘And you were behind me, you were playing with my ass and … ahnn … yeah like that.’

Harry gave her ass a long squeeze and groaned desperately into her chest.

Karrin laughed, planting more kisses in his hair and stifling a moan. ‘I wasn’t sure it was you at first, but I was pretty sure it was. Oh God, Harry. You … you kept asking if I had been a bad girl, ohmygod.’

‘Uh huh,’ Harry said in agreement. His fingers slick and moving furiously along her slit.

Karrin sucked in air, his head rising and falling rapidly as her body jutted forward on his hand and she moaned loudly into the air. ‘Harry!’

‘Keep going Karrin,’ he hurried out. ‘What did you say?’

‘I … I … Oh God, I said _yes_ , you told me get on the bed and I did. Then you put me across your lap and spanked and rubbed my ass. Then you played with my pussy and clit, I thought my head was gonna explode and then you used your fingers to make me … to make me … oh my God _Harry!_

Harry, who had gathered enough of his resolve through the throbbing of his member growled and nibbled at the top of her breast as he slipped two fingers into her wet folds.

‘What did I make you do Karrin?’ Harry asked in ragged breaths, working his fingers in and out of her, spreading them out to stroke at her centre, finding the little bundle of nerves he knew was just aching for his touch and sucked on Karrin’s nipple.

‘You made me …’ Karrin grunted and her body convulsed over his hand, her hips rocking against it over and over, her breathing sharp and fast as his name escaped her lips in a flurry of passion.

She couldn’t stroke him anymore, her hands acting on instinct as she wrapped around his head and moaned all the way from her toes as she rode out her powerful orgasm.

She crumpled over his shoulder, blonde hair falling past her face to cascade over his skin and she took in wonderfully deep breaths against him, her lips loosely falling over his neck as she came back to herself and groaned in such satisfaction that it nearly made him finish on its own.

Karrin had other plans though.

Taking a long steadying breath, she righted herself and slammed her lips against his so hard that his head tilted back into the headboard. Her tongue assaulted his and even as her mouth was devouring his, her hands were back around his member.

He wasn’t aware what she was doing until she retreated from the fiery kiss with a wicked smirk. Her eyes more insanely beautiful than anything Harry had ever seen.  She guided his well-loved tip to her sex, rubbing it along the length of her and then she smiled.

And it knocked him clear into next week.

‘You made me cum,’ she said, and before Harry knew anything else, he was inside her to his base.

His eyes rolled back into his skull as sweet blessed ecstasy blessing him as the warm and slick muscles of her inner walls enveloped his entire manhood.

His hands gripped at her ass, taking palm-fulls of sculpted perfection in a possessive squeeze. She moaned into his mouth as her body stiffened for a moment before she groaned primal approval and she started to move on him.

Karrin’s powerful legs wrapped around his waist, the flexibility it took to lock her ankles around his back, something he’d have a dirty comment for if her hips weren’t gyrating over him like she were a woman possessed.

Hearty moans were ripped from her as she rocked and bounced on his cock. She took his hands and sucked on his fingers, never breaking eye contact with him as her whole body fluttered before him.

She rode him hard, guiding his hands to her breasts, squeezing herself through him and ramped up the strength of her bounces. Harry couldn’t have hung on much longer even if she’d been going slowly, but with the energetic lovemaking it felt like only seconds before a shuddering in his soul urged him to his end.

He wrapped his arms around her, her bouncing breasts melded against his chest as he pulled her down into an earth-shattering kiss and his hips jutted up to meet hers. His erratic fingers finding her clit and rubbing it with desperation.

Their screams met between their lips and Harry thrust once, twice and then on the third time he spent himself inside her heat just as Karrin’s second orgasm thundered down through her body to meet his, followed by another as she stilled and convulsed into fresh screams of his name.

They crumpled back into the pillows and headboard, panting against each other, still joined and hips still juddering until they came to an eventual stop.

They stayed there sharing air, kissing languidly and let the world stop spinning before they dared to speak, matching stupid grins on their faces.

It took a solid minute, and more than a couple giddy laughs until Murphy found her voice again.

‘So yeah, then your stupid ass came bounding into my office and woke me in the middle of the most intense sex dream I’d ever had.’ She laughed into his neck and groaned, rolling her hips over his spent member. ‘To ask me to go fight ghouls. No wonder we didn’t hook up sooner. Your timing has always sucked Dresden.’

‘Huh?’ Harry asked eloquently. ‘What? I thought this was the dream I just interrupted?’

‘It is.’ Karrin’s grin turned mischievous. ‘It’s been recurring for years. First time was just after the whole mess with your ex Elaine and the fairies. Remember? You thought I looked ill?’

‘Um,’ Harry palmed his forehead, snaking an arm around her back to pull her in and sighed. ‘Wait … that was what eleven years ago!

‘Think so,’ Karrin nuzzled into his neck. ‘You aren’t the only one who’s wanted us to be physical for a long time Dresden. You don’t have a monopoly on fantasising about your best friend.’

‘Eleven years …’ Harry growled, placing a kiss against her forehead. ‘Why didn’t you tell me sooner, we could have been doing this for … no don’t answer that, we had that conversation already. It’s done.’

The woman on his lap nodded into his chest and hid her smirk. ‘Good dream though huh?’

Harry laughed and rested his chin on top of her head. ‘Amazing. We’ll have to recreate it for you soon as we can. Besides you deserve it.’

Karrin leaned back and raised an eyebrow at him. ‘Oh? How?’

He took her lips in a very slow, lingering kiss, bringing his hand around to cup her ass.

‘Because Miss Murphy,’ he said with a saucy wink. ‘You’ve been a _very_ bad girl.’

He brought his hand down on her ass in a hard spank, forcing an ‘eep’ out of Karrin before her face exploded in a pink blush that spread down to her breasts. She giggled nervously as he did it again, adding in a playful squeeze the second time.

‘Harry!’ She eyed him excitedly as he continued to rub her ass, her hands covering his as her breathing hitched and she whined a little.

‘Don’t you mean sir? You bad, bad girl.’ He kissed her neck after each of the last four words.

Karrin purred and punched him lightly in the arm. Her eyes fluttering closed as she pressed into his bare chest. ‘You’re such an ass.’

‘Love you too Karrin,’ he said as she guided his lips down to meet hers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is more coming. No I'm not telling you how the dreams that we've left unfinished end.
> 
> Especially when I can just SHOW you. 
> 
> Later.
> 
> *queue evil laughter getting further and further away*


End file.
